06066
}} is the 6068th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 31 October, 2011. Written by DAVID MCDERMOTT Directed by PIOTR SZKOPIAK Plot Part 1 At Dale View, Alicia is putting Halloween make-up on an unimpressed Jacob, who's dressed as Dracula for a fancy-dress competition. Alicia reckons he should be grateful compared to his nana putting her in binbags. Andy comes in and they discuss her slip up with Sarah yesterday - Andy tells her not to worry. Andy opens the door to Diane, who comes in and pretends to be scared of Jacob. She wishes him luck for the appointment later. Diane goes, and Alicia offers to come, but Andy reckons he'll be ok. Jacob makes Alicia jump. Holly and John are in a sheep pen talking about last night being a quiet one. Holly goes, and Moira's annoyed that John was tired last night and it was a wash out. Moira thinks they need a serious chat, but John has no time. Moira despairs. At Victoria Cottage, Gennie's rushing out of the house to catch her train to London. Nicky asks Katie to make him a bacon butty and she refuses - finally giving in when he doesn't let up. In the Woolpack backroom, Chas nags at Aaron and worries that he never talks about his counselling. Aaron assures her that everything's fine. At the Vet's surgery Edna holds Tootsie, and is moaning to Pearl about there being no vets around. Nicky rushes in, and tries to flatter them. Pearl is charmed, but Edna tells him off for being late and missing her appointment. Nicky defends that he was dropping Gennie off, and Edna continues to give him a hard time. At the hospital, Dr Armah tells Debbie and Andy that although they've found a match, the donor has pulled out. In the Woolpack, Diane's fretting about Andy and wishes there was a way they could help. Moira assures her she's been great. Cain comes in and Diane asks if he's heard anything. Moira tells Cain that she wants to forget anything ever happened between them, and Cain enjoys toying with her. Dr Armah explains that there can be many reasons for a donor to pull out, but Andy is desperate to find a way for them to change their mind. Debbie doesn't want to look into alternatives, and Dr Armah tells them that there are ways to manage Sarah's condition, for example steroid treatments. Debbie is dead against it. Dr Armah tells them that Sarah isn't at the level of cellularity where she'd be suitable for a transplant. Debbie demands they do IVF for a saviour sibling, and Dr Armah doesn't think they need to get ahead of themselves. Debbie shouts that the only thing they can be sure of is Sarah deteriorating. Part 2 In the pub, Chas chats to Moira and Katie about men being lazy. Katie tells them that Declan's cooking for her tomorrow, and they're surprised. Nicky comes in and Katie wonders if he ever works. Debbie talks about IVF, and Dr Armah explains PGD where you select the best embryo. He can't promise anything, and Debbie reckons they could go private - she'd sell anything. Dr Armah points out that they may have problems being accepted for IVF because they're not a couple. Debbie tells him that they are. Dr Armah is confused because he met her partner before. Debbie explains that the past few months have been a wake up call and made her realise whats important and who she can really trust. She takes Andy's hand. Andy just about manages to play along. Debbie tells Dr Armah that she'll do what it takes to get the approval. Chas brings Aaron a brew at the garage, and asks about his counselling. Sean brings Aaron some money for any damage that he did, and manages an apology. Aaron's firm with him, but it's clear Sean looks up to him. Sean goes, and Chas reckons Aaron's found himself a mini-me. Holly and John come into Butlers Farm after being at hospital, and Holly shows Moira her bandaged hand that she cut on barbed wire. She's worried that she's letting them down, but John and Moira tell her to rest. John tells Moira that she'll have to help, and Moira demands they talk. They argue, and John refuses to let the business fail. Moira fumes that it's a shame he doesn't feel the same about his marriage. She grabs her coat and storms out. At Tug Ghyll, Cameron and Diane have been filled in on the news, and are gutted. Diane leaves, and Cameron goes to collect Sarah. Andy notes that Debbie didn't tell them about the new baby, but Debbie doesn't care what he thinks - she'll do anything to save Sarah. In the pub, Nicky's bought Edna and Pearl dinner, and Katie jokes about him being incapable of being on his own - like this morning when Gennie had left. Nicky kicks Katie under the table - he's been busted. Nikhil comments on Nicky having dinner with his girlfriend's housemate, and Nicky won't rise to it - winding him up by saying how fit Katie is. Chas notes how bitter Nikhil looks. Moira's come to the garage and warns Cain to stop pulling stunts like earlier in the pub. Cain's not bothered, and Moira tells him that no-one would ever believe she'd chose him over John. Unphased, Cain tenderly holds Moira's face, and she tells him he disgusts her. They grow closer, and kiss. At Butlers, John comes home calling out that he admits Moira had a point, but then realises she isn't there. At Tug Ghyll, Debbie and Andy argue. Debbie reminds him that it'd be much worse planning Sarah's funeral, and Andy tells her he just doesn't know what to think about it - everything was fine a few months ago. He worries about hurting Alicia, and Debbie thinks she and Cameron will have to understand. Debbie tells Andy there's no time to think. Cast Crew Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes